Bittersweet
by iluvcarby101
Summary: My take of what should have happened in The Wildest Heart. I was rereading it when i came up with the idea... thank you everyone who reviewed. special surprise inside! lol
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Ok, I normally don't do this, but to bad. New story of what should have happened in

Title: **Bittersweet**

**Summary: My take on the conversation between Sam and Jake during the fire when the Phantom and Pirate get hurt.**

And 1 more thing: am I the only one that looks at people's profiles?? Look at mine I worked hard on it!!!

And another thing: **When Eyes Wander** will be up later this week too.

Let me know if you like the idea of this story. I have a lot to write between When Eyes Wander, this one, and my chapter in animallover0109's story So Far from home.

REVIEW!!!


	2. Actual story

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that was in the book._

_**AN: ok people. Here's my first phantom stallion one shot. I wrote a ER oneshot but it sucked really bad, so I'm taking a stab at it again. Let me know if you like it or not and what I can improve on. I'm starting a songfic series called Now Playing. So creative, right?? Ok well here's your oneshot. I hope you like it.**_

**Bittersweet**

_Sirens wailed. Huge truck tires hit ruts and chugged on, passing her, but Sam barely noticed the commotion. She only saw Jake in front of her. Jake, holding his hands wide apart, palms toward her, warning her back._

_It wasn't the stern gesture that frightened her. Far worse was his frown of pity._

_"Get out of my way!" Sam shouted at him has she got closer._

_Beyond Jake, Sam glimpsed Luke, shaking his head no._

_"Sam, stop fighting me."_

She tried to get passed him. She tried pushing him, she threw her shoulder into his chest, she tried everything, but she didn't even get him to stagger backwards.

Jake grabbed her arms gently, then lowered his face so his head was level with hers and he was looking directly into her eyes. "Sam, listen to me."

She tried to wrench herself out of his grasp, but his hold on her tightened. She gave up and looked into his familiar mustang eyes.

"It's him," Jake said. Has much has she wanted to know, it cut through her like knives. "He's down, but he's breathing. He's alive."

Jake waited, staring at her, waiting for her to nod before continuing. "There's a colt too, with a white patch."

Tears stung Sam's eyes. She knew it all already, but hearing someone else say it was just too much. "What's wrong with them?" she chocked out, finally meeting Jake's eyes. Fear rose inside her when she saw that his eyes were filled with helplessness. The only time she had seen him look like that was when he had broken his leg, and she had had to help him.

"I don't know, Sam. They're splattered in red…"

A groan arose and Sam only realized it was hers, and tears were now flowing down her cheeks. She was about to wipe them away when Jake took her head in his hands and wiped them away himself. That sent a shock through her, making her pay attention.

"I don't think it's blood." Jake was shaking his head. "It doesn't look like it…"

Hope surged through her. "The paint? Could it be? Because.." Sam shook her head has her teeth started chattering. "The p-paint's b-b-brownish red. Redwood. Jake could it..." she couldn't continue because her throat tightened with more tears.

Jake stepped toward her and wrapped his arms around her. "Sam don't cry. That must be it. Try to relax, you're in shock." She wrapped her own arms around him, and buried her face in his chest. It felt good to be held.

Beyond Jake there was a thrashing sound, followed by a groan of effort. "Stay back," Luke Ely cautioned.

"Please, Jake, let me go to him," she begged Jake.

"Sam, let him be," he told her. "He might be your horse, but he's scared. His wild instincts will kick in. You would only add to his…" he trailed off. He looked at her, his eyes filled with sadness and sympathy. "Whatever is going on in his head, you can't help him. If he can, he'll get up and leave. If not, Dr. Scott will be her soon." She told her softly.

A shudder shook through her body. She nodded. "Okay," she said. "I promise I won't go a step closer. Jake, I promise, just please let me see him."

Jake slowly unwrapped his arms. He stepped aside, and Sam was sorry. She felt cold and helpless without the safety of Jake's arms around her. And beyond that, her beautiful, silver horse lay on the black ground, near another scarlet horse. Both were thrashing around. She turned to Jake. "What's wrong with them?" she barely whispered. Far away she heard the celebratory yells of the firefighters. The fire was out. But Jake heard her. He blinked away the glassy coating over his eyes and shrugged.

Sam kept her promise, but she sat on the ground, suddenly overcome by fatigue. She watched the horses, their ribs rising up and down with each breath, their bodies flecked with paint. Sam coughed, partly from the tears, partly from the smoke. Jake sat beside her and put his arms around her again. She leaned into him.

"They'll be ok," he said softly, and kissed the top of her head. She looked up and smiled at him, a half-smile on her face.

"Thank you," she said, before settling against his chest. Surrounded by all the commotion, she drifted off to sleep looking at her horse, in the arms of her best friend.

well, how was it?? always, flames welcomed. let me know if you like it, love it, hate it, want to kill me... you get the point REVIEW!!!

another thing ne1 have AIM/IM?? my friends are loser... over 100 ppl on my buddy list and everyone has theyre away messages on :( let me know!!!


	3. AN

Hey everyone! This story is a ONESHOT!!! And it will still be a one shot but….thanks to

Chocolate kitty

Kasey33

Phantoms lover

Swiftheart3477

Animallover0109

I will make a sequal. Not sure what the title is but look for it!

(sry if I forgot anyone)

Thanks to everyone who looked at my profile!!!!!


	4. SEQUAL!

Hey guys the sequal is up! It's called Aftermath!

Have fun!


End file.
